When I Meet You
by Hero thinkgiez
Summary: Biasanya di saat musim dingin, aku tidak pernah bisa bermain keluar rumah. Hal itu membuatku berpikir mungkin percuma saja aku hidup di dunia ini Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu, seakan-akan sisa musim dingin ini menjadi lebih berarti. sepertinya aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi...


**FIC KEDUA SAIA :V **

**ISENG SAJA MENCURAHKAN IDE YANG ADA DIKEPALA :V**

**WARNING: TYPO(MUNGKIN), OOC (MUNGKIN)**

* * *

**When I Met You**

Gadis malang yang hanya bisa menghabiskan musim dingin di rumah saja. Memandangi dari balik jendela rumah yang berembun, anak-anak lainnya dengan riang bermain dengan tumpukan benda putih yang dingin itu. Gadis kecil bersurai hitam ini merasa iri dengan anak-anak lainnya yang sehat tanpa diikuti penyakit. Aida. Satu-satunya anak yang tidak pernah bersenang-senang dengan salju di saat musim dingin. Karena penyakit yang ia deritanya.

Dari balik pintu rumah gadis itu seorang ibu memanggilnya. Untuk meminum obat. Gadis kulit putih ini menuruti perintah ibunya. Setelah selesai meminum obat, Aida kembali menatapi anak-anak yang bermain di luar. Dengan sesekali meniup kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin. Semakin lama ia menonton mereka yang sedang asyiknya bermain bola salju. Gadis kecil ini tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata dari kedua kristalnya yang biru.

Aida memutuskan menutup jendela dengan korden, tapi niatnya hilang saat mendengar anak-anak lainnya membicarakan sesuatu dengan nada yang sangat keras hingga menembus kaca jendela rumah Aida. Gadis dengan baju berlapis-lapis ini menguping pembicaraan mereka. Walau samar, tapi sepertinya mereka membicarakan Jack Frost.

Seorang _Guardian_ yang bisa membekukan, mengeluarkan salju dari tongkat yang sepertinya terbuat dari kayu. Tanpa segan-segan Aida menutup kordennya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Salju, musim dingin... semua hanya bisa membuatku menderita," gumam gadis rapuh itu yang saat ini masih berdiri di ruang tengah rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Aida bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti biasa..."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu istirahatlah,"

Sang ibu langsung keluar kamar tanpa banyak tanya lagi. Membiarkan anaknya yang lemas terbaring di tempat tidurnya yang empuk dengan selimut yang super tebal. Gadis ini membiarkan korden kamar tertutup. Membuat kamar tidak di selimuti cahaya sedikitpun. Perlahan Aida memejamkan matanya.

Walau matanya tertutup, ia masih dapat mendengar suara anak-anak yang begitu riangnya bermain di luar. Hal itu membuat Aida gatal untuk pergi bermain di luar. Aida kembali membuka matanya dan bangkit dari ranjang. Diam-diam keluar dari rumah agar tidak ketahuan sang ibu. Tidak lupa, memakai baju yang super tebal untuk menjaga tubuh agar tetap hangat.

Aida terkagum. Melihat tumpukan salju putih dari teras rumahnya. Dengan langkahnya yang sangat berhati-hati, Aida turun dari lantai teras dan menginjakan kakinya di tumpukan salju putih itu. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu seperti melesat cepat. Membuat Aida terkejut. Ia celingak celinguk tidak ada apa-apa kecuali anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain.

Aida kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tiba-tiba gadis kecil ini seperti terpeleset sesuatu hingga jatuh dan meluncur bebas. Gadis rapuh ini menahan teriakannya. Agar ibunya tidak tahu kalau Aida bermain di luar. Tanpa mengerti apa-apa, Aida terus meluncur hingga membawanya ke sesuatu tempat. Pada akhirnya gadis itu berhenti di atas sungai yang sudah membeku.

Ia masih heran dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah lama mengurung diri di rumah, Aida?" suara lelaki melewati telinga Aida. Aida mencari asal suara itu, gadis kecil itu dikagetkan oleh lelaki dengan surai putihnya dan melayang di udara dengan menggenggam tongkat.

Aida masih tidak percaya, dapat bertemu dengan salah satu _guardians_. Jack Frost. Aida tahu itu sekali melihatnya.

"Jack Frost... kenapa kamu..."

"Ho-oh! Aku hanya memberikan kejutan untukmu, karena hampir setiap hari kamu tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk bermain salju,"

"Aku! Aku... benci salju! Aku juga membencimu, lalu aku juga tidak percaya adanya Jack Frost,"

"Tapi kau dapat melihatku, itu artinya kamu mempercayai dan menyukaiku~"

Aida terdesak. Tidak bisa membalas sang penurun salju itu lagi. Memang benar, walaupun Aida berkata ia membenci salju dan Jack Frost, tapi sebenarnya dialah anak yang pertama percaya akan Jack Frost dan bahkan sangat menyukai musim dingin dan salju. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak bisa bermain dengan salju itu sendiri.

"Jadi, kamu mau main dengan temanmu?"

"Aku tidak punya teman..."

"Kalau begitu bermainlah denganku, Aida,"

Tanpa izin dari Aida, Jack langsung membuat jalur es lagi untuk Aida agar ia dapat meluncur sesuai arah yang diinginkan Jack sendiri. Awalnya aida takut dengan cara bermain yang menegangkan ini, namun lama-lama gadis ini terbiasa juga. Bahkan ia tertawa lepas sepangjang jalan. Menikmati angin yang menabrak wajahnya. Sejuk sekali.

Aida sangat keasyikan, sehingga membuat dirinya lupa dengan sakitnya. Setelah beberapa lama meluncur Aida mencoba berdiri di atas jalur es itu, tapi dirinya malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan keluar dari jalur yang dibuat Jack itu.

Saat aida hampir saja menabrak pohon. Tubuh kecilnya sudah duluan diangkat oleh tangan yang berambut halus. Aida membuka pelan-pelan matanya yang semula tertutup rapat. Lagi-lagi Aida tertegun melihat satu lagi _guardians_.

"_Easter Bunny!_"

"Halo, nak,"

Jack sadar kalau bocah kecil itu sudah hilang dari jalanan es yang ia buat dan saat ini tengah digendong oleh sang kelinci paskah. Hal itu membuat Jack sedikit kesal. Ia menghampiri si kelinci besar itu dengan wajam cemberut.

"Hei, Peter Cottontail, kenapa kamu mengganggi waktu senang-senangku dengan Aida?"

"waktu senang-senangmu? Kau hampir saja mencelakainya,"

"Heh, oh... oke, hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Sekarang berikan Aida,"

Si Bunny menolak untuk menyerahkan Aida. Kedua _guardians_ inipun berujung menjadi bertengkar heboh. Melihat hali ini membuat Aida merasa bersalah. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa mereka memperebutkan dirinya. Lama-lama Aida kesal melihat mereka berdua yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Aida pun berteriak kepada mereka berdua dan memarahi para _guardians_ itu habis-habisan. Amarah Aida membuat keduanya diam dan kembali berdamai, meskipun masih ada rasa jengkel. Namun Aida tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya selama mereka akur di depan gadis surai hitam yang kecil ini.

Aida memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, karena merasa sudah terlalu lama bermain. Jack sedikit kecewa dengan waktu yang terlalu cepat ini. Namun dengan senyuman, Aida berkata "Besok aku akan bermain lagi," lalu menghilang dengan cepat.

''~

Malampun tiba. Setelah menggosok giginya dan yakin sudah cukup bersih. Dengan segera gadis ini berlari menuju kamarnya. Dengan sangat riang, tidak sabar menunggu besok. Saat Aida menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang tebal, belum sempat ia menutup mata sudah ada yang mengetuk jendela kamat Aida. Aida menggerutu kesal. Terpaksa ia bangkit lagi dari tempat tidur.

Saat aida membuka korden. Ia melihat lagi sosok pria berjaket biru dan melayang tanpa alas kaki. Kedua sisi mulutnya langsung terangkat. Menunjukan senyuman yang sangat antusias. "Jack Frost! Kenapa kamu mengunjungiku?" tanya Aida.

"Aku hanya mau bilang, selamat tidur dan sampai besok!" setelah mengatakan itu Jack langsung hilang di tengah hamparan salju yang dengan lancarnya turun dari langit. Aida menggosok tangannya. Seketika pancaran matanya terlihat lesu. "Semoga besok tidak turun salju selebat ini," gumamnya.

Akhirnya Aida kembali ke ranjang dan menutup matanya. Menjelajahi dunia mimpi selama semalaman.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari pagi sudah datang menyingsing. Dengan cepat Aida bengkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai baju yang berlapis-lapis 'lagi'. Ia memang harus terus menjaga dirinya supaya tetap hangat agar demam tidak menyerangnya lebih parah lagi.

Seperti kemarin. Ketika Aida menempatkan kakinya di tengah tumpukan salju ia langsung di sambut oleh Jack Frost. Kali ini Aida dibawa dengan tangan Jack sendiri. Ia membawa Aida hingga kaki kecil itu tidak menyentuh permukaan lagi. Hal itu membuat senyuman lebar Aida tampak di wajahnya.

"Keren! Aku bisa terbang! Jack, ini keren sekali! Mengagumkan!" teriakmu ditengah langit biru yang cerah sesuai dengan keinginanmu itu.

Jack hanya membalas Aida dengan senyumannya. Lelaki salju ini menaruh Aida tepat di atas gedung tinggi. Gadis ini dapat melihat matahari yang bersinar terang dan sangat hangat. "Dari tadi kau kedinginan, bukan?" tanya Jack yakin.

Memang nggak salah. Karena angin musim dingin ini. Dari tadi Aida memang menahan dirinya agar tetap terlihat ceria. Aida mengira Jack tidak akan menyadari hal itu, namun ternyata anak kecil lebih bisa ditebak keinginannya. Aida hanya tersenyum melihat kebaikan Jack. Setelah beberapa lama menghangatkan diri, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lubang muncul di bawah kaki Aida.

Membuat tubuh Aida terjatuh ke dalam lubang besar itu. Melihat itu Jack dengan cepat mengikuti Aida masuk ke dalam lubang dan berseluncur mengikuti arah lubang ini menuju. Tidak lama Aida melihat cahaya, sepertinya ujung dari seluncuran ini.

Benar saja, saat Aida sampai pada dasar seluncuran. Ia melihat sesuatu yang mengagumkan lagi. Segerombolan telur-telur yang berwarna-warni seperti permen (:V). Lagi-lagi sepertinya Jack menjadi kesal kembali.

"Ho-oh nona kecil, _welcome to my home_," sambut sang kelinci besar yang berambut halus.

"Easter Bunny! Ini rumahmu?"

"kurang lebih begitu, Aida,"

"Hebat,"

Bunny mempersilahkan Aida untuk melihat-lihat tempat yang hangat itu sepuasnya. Sedangkan Bunny sendiri akan berbincang dulu dengan Jack. Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka bertengkar lagi. Namun sekarang tampaknya mereka serius. Dan yang pasti mereka berdua seperti biasa bertengkar tentang Aida.

"Hei, hei... bukan hanya kemarin kau menggangguku, hei kanguru!"

"Heh, kau hanya mengajaknya terbang ke sana kemari. Itu membuatnya kedinginan, kau tahu?"

Kedua _guardians_ itu beradu mulut lama sekali. Hingga pada akhirnya Aida menyadari kalau mereka berdua sedang bertengkar. Melihat hal ini lagi, Aida langsung merelai mereka berdua. Menyuruh mereka untuk berdamai kembali. Sepertinya ini untuk yang kedua kalinya Aida merelai pertengkaran antara _guardians_.

Hal itu membuat Aida heran dengan tingkah mereka yang seperti anak-anak, meskipun Aida sendiri masih anak-anak yang berumur 5 tahun. Akhirnya Aida mengajak mereka berdua untuk mengantar Aida melihat telur-telur berjalan itu.

"Ah, jadi besok paskah?"

"Tunggu! Jadi kamu lupa gitu!"

"Bukan, he... itu juga gak salah, sih... tapi..."

"Heh! Wajar saja Aida lupa, soalnya paskah hanya sebuah ajang pencarian telur,"

Mendengar itu, membuat Bunny kesal. Kelinci kece ini, hendak memberi satu pukulan pada lelaki yang menghinanya. Namun kedua tangan kecil Aida sudah lebih dulu menepis wajah Jack. Bunny sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Aida.

"Aku memang lupa, tapi bukannya karena paskah membosakan, jadi jangan menghina Easter Bunny yang sudah berusaha membuat anak-anak ceria,"

Kedua _guardians_ itu terdiam. Melihat Aida yang memarahi Jack, hanya karena Bunny direndahkan. Melihat moment ini, Bunny tertawa lepas mengingat tampang jack yang ditampar oleh gadis kecil ini. Aida menyadari kalau barusan tangannya mendarat di pipi lelaki tampan itu. Dengan segera Aida meminta maaf pada Jack.

Jack memakluminya, toh dia juga salah. Setelah berbaikan ketiganya tertawa lepas bersama. Berkeliling kembali sambil menghiasi telur-telur. Bunny membiarkan Aida mengecat sendiri telurnya sesuka hati untuk Aida sendiri. Dengan senang Aida segera menghiasnya. "Aida, kau menghiasnya seperti apa?" tanya Jack penasaran.

"Jangan lihat dulu, ini rahasia!"

Jack menuruti perintah gadis itu. Jackpun menunggu Aida sampai selesai menghiasi telurnya. Tidak lama setelah itu Bunny menghampiri Jack yang sedang duduk nganggur.

"Hei, cobalah kamu menghias teur juga,"

"Oh, boleh saja,"

Si Bunny duduk di sebelah Jack. Jack tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, mereka berdua sibuk dengan telur masing-masing. "Hei, jarang sekali kamu mengawasi mengajak anak kecil sampai seperti ini,"ucap Bunny memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm, hal itu biasa, kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, hoi! Tunggu jangan bilang kamu menyukai bocah itu!"

"HAH! Bukannya itu! Hanya saja, dia selalu berada di rumahnya, entah mengapa..."

"Tipe penyendiri?"

"Mungkin... bahkan dia bilang ia tidak punya teman, makanya aku merasa senang saat gadis itu menginjak salju kemarin,"

"Hum,"

"Memang awalnya aku hanya ingin bermain biasa saja tapi..."

Jack menghentikan kalimatnya. Hal itu membuat Bunny kepo setengah mati. Namun si kelinci tidak mau memaksanya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya itu, karena hanya akan membuat keributan nantinya.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, akhirnya sang gadis kecil ini selesai dengan telurnya. Jack sedikit kagum dengan karya bocah kecil ini. Telur dengan warna biru dan titik-titik putih salju. Aidapun memberikannya langsung ke Jack Frost. Lelaki penurun salju ini menerimanya dengan senyuman apa adanya. Senang melihat senyuman anak-anak.

Tidak lupa Jack membalas pemberiannya. Aida dihadiahkan sebuah telur paskah juga, dengan corak yang cocok dengan image Aida. Biru yang menenangkan dan kuning yang menghangatkan. Aida tersenyum lebar menerima langsung dari salah satu _guardians_ kesukaannya.

Jantung Jack merasa ada yang aneh setelah lama-lama bersama gadi lugu ini. Setelah salesai berkarya, Aida pulang ketika tengah hari. Menunggu esok hari

.

.

.

.

Di hari paskah, Aida malah terkena demam parah. Hingga ia harus menetap di rumah untuk saat ini. Aida terbaring lemas di ranjang. Melihat langit yang begitu cerah. Aida merasa kesepian, iapun mengambil telur yang dibuat oleh Jack dan memandanginya. Tidak lama seseorang mengetuk jendela.

Aida langsung nyengir lebar melihat Jack di luar jendela. Dengan segera ia membukakan jendela dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Kau demam?"

"Iya, tapi Cuma demam biasa, kok,"

"...sayang sekali, padahal paskah?"

"Ng, aku kan sudah dapat telur darimu, mandapat ini langsung dari _guardians_ sudah membuatku puas,"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, oke?"

Aida terbelangak. Saat tangan lembut Jack membelai kening gadis kecil ini. Sepertinya wajah Aida merona. Jack yang sudah dewasa itu, menyadari hal itu dan segera menyingkirkan tangannya "Maaf," ucap Jack.

Aida menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak begitu keberatan jika dibelai begitu, hal itu malah membuatnya tenang. Setelah lama berdiam di kamar itu, jack memulai obrolan lagi "Hei, apa saat kamu sudah besar nanti... kau akan tetap mempercayaiku?"

Aida tampak ragu bisa menjawab itu. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini? Bahkan ia tidak tahu kapan hidupnya akan berakhir nanti. Namun Aida tetap menjawab pertanyaan dari Jack "Aku... akan selalu percaya padamu, Jack, pasti,"

Jack hanya mengangguk. Tidak sadar degan keraguan Aida. Syukurlah, repo jika Jack menyadari kecemasan Aida. Aida tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Aida, aku mengajakmu bermain karena satu hal, mau dengar?"

Aida mengangguk pelan. Penasaran dengan alasan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh lelaki salju ini. Jack nyengir dan membisikannya pada Aida sepelan mungkin.

"Karena kamu special, mungkin,"

Aida semakin merona. Meskipun hanya bocah, Aida dapat mengerti maksud ucapannya, sedikit saja. Aida semakin yakin dengan dugaannya saat melihat wajah Jack yang ikut memerah. Aida memberikan senyum tipis pada Jack.

"Kamu juga... _guardians_ yang sangat kusukan, Jack,"

Setelah memberi kecupan kecil di kening gadis itu. Jack membantu Aida naik ke ranjangnya dan menidurkannya. Saat yakin Aida sudah tertidur, ia mengecup lagi keningnya dan pergi meniggalkannya. Tanpa mengucapkan "Sampai besok,"

.

.

Esoknya gadis itu tak kunjung keluar dari rumah.

5 hari lewat sudah, Jack masih memakluminya,

Hampir dua minggu, lelaki itu mulai resah.

Dengan pasrah ia mengunjungi jendela kamar gadis kecil itu. Sayang tertutupi korden, ia pun mengetuknya. Tiada jawaban. Hal itu membuat Jack khawatir. Dengan lesu ia memandangi telur pemberian Aida.

Ia pun pergi dengan rasa kecewa berat. Mengunjungi Bunny yang kece. Si Easter Bunny itu sedikit terkejut dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba dari Jack. Tidak biasanya lelaki yang sering bertengkar dengannya berkunjung duluan.

Bunny menyadari sikap Jack yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia mencoba bertanya.

"Bocah itu... tidak pernah keluar rumah lagi belakangan ini?"

"Iya, begitulah,"

"Sejak kapan itu?"

"Sejak hari paskah,"

"Oh..."

Jack pergi dari rumah Bunny dengan perasaan lebih lesu lagi. Masih dengan telur dari Aida. Ia menatap sedih ke arah telur itu. "Sebenarnya kemana kamu, Aida?" tanya lelaki itu lirih.

Sekali lagi Jack mengunjungi rumah dimana gadis itu tinggal. Kembali mengetuk jendelanya. Tidak ada jawaban, saking kesalnya ia terpaksa masuk lewat cerobong perapian (apaan sih tuh namanya? :"V). Ia melihat orang dewasa di sana. Berarti rumah ini masih berpenghuni bukan? Jack pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar dimana Aida selalu memakainya untuk tidur.

Saat hendak membuka pintunya. Terkunci. Sial sekali nasib Jack. Ia pun berkeliling mencari kunci kamar Aida. Satu ruangan dimana orang tua Aida berada, ruang keluarga. Jack heran melihat keduanya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan sebuah foto.

Jack melangkahkan kakinya. Melihat foto yang sedang ditangisi sungguh membuat Jack tidak berdaya. Aida. Kenapa mereka mentangisi foto Aida? Jack tidak bisa menerima dugaannya. Ia memastika lagi dengan mencari kunci kamarnya. Tidak ketemu juga. Dengan kesal ia kembali ke markas Bunny.

"Bunny! Tolong... bawa aku ke kamar Aida!"

Bunny menurutinya. Akhirnya Bunny ikut dengan Jack ke kamar gadis itu. Jack berharap ada seorang gadis yang akan tersenyum padanya saat ia memasuki kamar itu. Namun harapannya hanya sebuah angin lewat (?). Saat kakinya menginjak lantai kamar Aida. Nihil. Tiada seorang pun di kamar yang sudah gelap dan suram.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang," Jack tidak mau mempercayainya. Mungkin ia hanya sedang pergi. Pasti.

Bunny meraih pundak Jack dan menggeleng ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang memelas. "Bunny! Kamu tahu sesuatu!"

"Sebenarnya saat hari paskah aku sempat mengunjunginya,"

**~FLASH BACK~**

"Easter Bunny,"

"Hmm,"

"Tolong jangan beritahu Jack, ya?"

"Memangnya mengapa gadis kecil,"

"Aku ini selama ini menderita penyakit, dokter sudah bilang aku tidak akan bertahan lama..."

"Tunggu, maksudmu?"

"Tapi aku senang... ternyata aku dapat hidup selama ini dan bertemu Jack,"

.

.

.

.

Jack terdiam. Ternyata selama ini ia mengidam sebuah penyakit? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Hanya kegirangan sendiri tanpa memperdulikan kesehatan Aida. Hal itu membuat hati pemuda _guardians_ ini berasa dihancurkan oleh badai salju. Jack tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya dengan perlahan.

Bunny memberikan sepucuk kertas pada Jack dan pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian yang tidak luput dalam kesedihan. Jack membacanya dengan mata yang cukup berlinang.

To: Jack Frost

Terimakasih atas telur hiasmu,

Tentang pertanyaanmu itu... sebenarnya aku sendiri sedikit ragu, maafkan kalau aku membuatmu marah karena tidak memberi tahumu tentang penyakitku.

Biasanya di saat musim dingin, aku tidak pernah bisa bermain keluar rumah. Hal itu membuatku berpikir mungkin percuma saja aku hidup di dunia ini

Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu, seakan-akan sisa musim dingin ini menjadi lebih berarti.

Jack sepertinya aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi... dan terimakasih untuk tiga hari ini, ya?

Ah jangan bertengkar dengan Easter Bunny lagi, ya?

Aida.

Membaca itu membuat kesedihan Jack meluap. Ia mencengkeram dadanya yang sangat sakit itu. Masih memikirkan masa-masa yang singkatnya bersama gadis kecil yang sangat dermawan ini. Lebih mementingkan kabahagiaan orang lain. Benar-benar anak kecil yang lugu.

"Sial, apaan mau hidup lebih lama lagi? Benar-benar bodoh,"

Langit menjadi gelap kesetika. Menurunkan salju putih yang cukup banyak. Sang _guardians_ ini masih saja bersedih di tengah kamar yang tak berpenghuni itu.

Sepertiya luka hati yang tertinggal pada Jack Frost akan lama untuk dipulihkan. Selama ia masih mengingat gadis dengan senyum yang menenangkan itu.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**HIKS :'V GAJE KAH? BAGUS? YAH, LAGI-LAGI ENDING NYA BEGINI :V**

**TAPI SELANJUTNYA KALAU SAIA BISA BAKAl KUBUAT CERITA HAPPY END :V**

**TOLONG SARANNYA :V**


End file.
